The invention relates to an analog-to-digital conversion arrangement for converting an analog input signal into a digital output signal with a most significant part and a least significant part, comprising sample means for sampling the analog input signal, a plurality of coarse resolution analog-to-digital converters for converting the sampled analog input signal into a coarse digital signal representing the most significant part of the digital output signal, whereby the coarse resolution analog-to-digital converters are operated in an interleaved way.
Such an analog-to-digital conversion arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,779. In this document's a conversion arrangement is described with coarse and fine resolution analog-to-digital converters, arranged in parallel configurations of subsequently a coarse and a fine resolution analog-to-digital converter operating in an interleaved way to increase the sample rate. To match differences, caused by offset and gain differences, between the parallel configurations, autocalibration is applied.
A disadvantage of this known conversion arrangement is that the coarse and fine analog-to-digital converters in each of the parallel conversion channels must have the accuracy needed to obtain the desired resolution of the digital output signal, while further specific autocalibration means are required and a relatively high energy consumption is obtained.